Pretty Little Degrassi Students
by Smile-4-The-Camera
Summary: Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily all transfer to Degrassi with their secrets following them. With boyfriends, new friends, enemies, and drama at every turn, these girls are gonna need each other more than ever. Characters might be OOC.


**At the moment im working on about 3 stories. Im writing one which hasn't been published, another story called Love Found In The Strangest Places (which is on hiatus), and this story. Hope you enjoy Pretty Little Degrassi Students.**

Aria's POV

Me, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were currently on a plane on the way to Toronto. I know what your thinking: Why are you going to Toronto? Well let me tell you how.

_*Flashback*_

_My mom called me Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer into the living room where all of our parents were. Spencer was the first to ask._

_" What's going on? " Mrs. Hastings stepped up and answered._

_" Well, after Alison and everything that happened after that, we think it's good if you get a change of scenery. Your moving to Toronto. " Me, Spencer, Emily and Hanna said,_

_" WHAT! " Mrs. Fields said,_

_" Look I know your upset but theres no point in arguing. Your moving next week. "_

_*End Of Flashback*_

So there it is. I, Aria Montgomery was moving to Toronto, Canada and attending Degrassi Community School. I was terrified. We've been in a fashion show, newspapers, and on news reports. Probably all the kids are gonna call us Pretty Little Liars, minus the pretty part. Well, I dont know for sure but i've never been to Degrassi so anyone can be mean. I was thinking so long I didnt hear Hanna snapping her fingers and saying

" Aria! Lets go the plane landed! " I reluctantly stood up and walked off the plane, ready to start my new life.

Spencer's POV

Now that were in Toronto i'm moving to Degrassi Community School. And i'm ready to take that place by storm. Back in Rosewood I took AP class, latin, spanish, **(A/N not sure if Spencer took that...)** all kinds of advanced subjects. Im determined to go to Degrassi and be the smartest girl there. I know, it sounds conceited but, im good at being smart. So thats what im gonna do. We got to our new house. I stepped out of the car and looked at it. Wasn't small, wasn't huge. It was medium with white paint and a white garage next to it. We stepped inside and it looked even nicer than the outside. The living room was pretty huge with a table and a...black couch? I asked

" How did our furniture get here? " Mrs. Fields stuttered " Uhh... " I cut her off angrily.

" How long ago did you guys plan to move here? " Mrs. Montgomery answered slowly,

" A month ago- BUT! Before you get upset I want to tell you about the best part about living here! You get to decorate your own rooms! " The 4 of us stayed silent.

" Just freakin' fabulous. " Hanna sarcastically said. We all stomped upstairs.

Hanna's POV

We all chose our bedrooms. There was a long hallway with 2 doors on the left side and two doors on the right side. I chose the first door on the left, Aria chose the room next to me, Emily got the room across from me, and Spencer got the room across from Aria. Our moms were currently downstairs, probably plotting how to ruin our lives some more. Anyways, I was currently in my bedroom with Aria, Emily and Spencer.

" So girls, time for the ground rules. Now that were going to Degrassi, we need to make some changes. " I said confidently.

" Like what? " Emily asked.

" Like this. 1) NO talk about Alison. We moved to get a fresh start, **not **a recap. 2) Now I know were best friends but its obvious were gonna end up splitting occasionally. For example Aria. She's gonna hang out with the weird chicks. "

" Hey! " Aria yelled.

" Spencer, with the workaholic braniacs. "

" Ahem im sitting right here! " Spencer yelled.

" Emily, with the lesbian sports chicks. " I said before Emily scoffed.

" And lastly me, with the beautiful popular...wait for it...cheerleaders! " They all burst out laughing.

" Ha! Your...gonna...become...a...cheerleader! "

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. " I said irritated. " Anyways, 3) Most important rule of all. All our secrets **stay secrets. **Got it? " They all nodded. " Hanna, Emily, Aria, Spencer get down here you got mail! " My mom yelled. Mail?

Emily's POV

We ran downstairs to get our mail. They were big packages. We grabbed them, muttered thanks, and ran back upstairs. We ripped open our packages and our jaws dropped. They were purple polos! Our parents sent us to a school, with dress code! " Oh my god. " I said. " OH MY GOD! " Hanna screamed. Of course she'd be the most upset. After spending about an hour trying to get her to calm down. By the time we did it was 10:00. Time for bed. And the next day, time for school.

**I know, kinda short. A little boring. But trust me it gets better from this ;) Luv,**

**Smile-4-The-Camera**


End file.
